


otp prompts generators and other bad ideas

by jakeysmoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idiots to lovers, pure fluff, this is short but i needed to get this out of my system okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeysmoon/pseuds/jakeysmoon
Summary: kevin knew this was a bad idea. but he really wanted those ten dollars.(alternatively: jacob and kevin are oblivious, and eric is tired)





	otp prompts generators and other bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> “your prompt: kevin and jacob finding this prompt generator together and putting in their names just for fun. they try to play out some of the prompts.”
> 
> so, i was playing around with the otps prompt generator and this happened. it's super short but i missed my boys so here you go. english isn't my first language, so please excuse any mistakes, and sorry for the awful summary. enjoy! ♡

this is eric’s fault. 

“hey, it was supposed to start pouring after we had been safe”, jacob complains, sighing, fidgeting with his own fingers.  
“well, yes, but life isn’t fair” kevin says, his gaze fixed on the tree in front of him.

don’t look at him. don’t look at him. don’t look at him.

“this kinda sucks”, the other mutters before sneezing-.

don’tlookathimdon’tlookathimdon’tlookathimdon’tlookath--fuck this.

“hey, you okay there, buddy?”, he asks, turning around to look at jacob.

they were walking around the park when the storm suddenly broke and, of course, they got drenched before they could find a safe place. jacob’s hair is totally damp, water drops dripping from his brown locks, and even though he’s wearing his warmer jacket, he won’t stop shaking.

“yeah, just… cold” he lets out a breathy laugh and looks at kevin, whose heart skips a beat, “and you?”  
“i’m fine” kevin says, taking off his jacket and throwing it to jacob, who opens his mouth to protest, “shut up! i mean it! just take the jacket, okay? it’s drier than yours. we can’t risk our precious vocal getting a cold, right?” 

the bus stop seems smaller and the time seems to stop when jacob gets up and stands right beside kevin. their fingers graze together and it’s almost painful to think. kevin wants to cross his arms so that they won’t be so close. he wants to run away. to never look back again. he wants to hold his hand, but he won’t.

“thanks, kevin”  
“it’s fine, jake. it’s just water”  
“yeah… just water”

at least an hour passes until they’re able to go home again, no rain on sight.   
kevin keeps his hand in his pockets the entire way.

this is eric’s fault.  
to elaborate: he’s the one who introduced them to that stupid otp prompt generator. of course, they started joking around with their favorite otps (peraltiago and winter soldier being the winners). of course, they all laughed. and of course, eric suggested to do it among the members. juyeon and eric, and eric complaining. changmin and younghoon, and again, eric complaining (we need another slot for chanhee, though). kevin and jacob. “this is boring, we already do this”, “no, you don’t, and i bet you wouldn’t”, “a bet? okay, let’s bet!”. 

(this is kevin’s fault, actually. but he really wants those ten dollars. and his starbucks frappuccino)

jacob having to rescue kevin from a pack of kittens is today’s prompt. the cat café is actually pretty cute, and there’s a cat sitting on kevin’s lap, so it’s technically a win.

“do you really want me to rescue you, though?” he asks, arching an eyebrow.  
“please! i don’t think i’ll be able to take this anymore!” kevin replies, dramatically.

jacob laughs before looking at his phone again, stroking a tiny kitten with his free hand.

“this is the fourth one, right?”  
“yup, just six to go”

jacob accidentally asking kevin to 'send dunes' only for kevin to fly to the desert and strip on a sand dune to take photos for jacob (kevin had taken the pics on the beach, but eric had let them win that one), horse riding (the album photoshoot), the park one (that had been a hell of an afternoon) and the one today. 

(they have already done some. jacob hogs all the blankets and kevin gets cold so they cling tightly to jacob for warmth. jacob and kevin holding hands because there's a crowd but not letting go when they get out of it. jacob using kevin's lap as a pillow. but they don’t talk about it, because talking about it means it’s real. and they’re friends. just friends. good friends, best friends. but friends).

“just six to go, and then you’ll win those ten dollars”  
“and you won’t win anything because you didn’t want anything, which, if you ask me, is kind of dumb”

jacob doesn’t reply right away. he just smiles and stares at the kitten, cuddling him. 

“it’s fine. this is enough”

your prompt: kevin won't let jacob get out of bed by cuddling them. 

“kev… kev, come on, it’s late” jacob murmurs, sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
“it’s the prompt, jakey, we have to do it!”  
“you should have never let eric choose them then!”

they’re both laughing as jacob fights to get out of bed and kevin refuses to let him, and he must admit, this is nice. this is them, playful, unfiltered, unafraid, safe.

safe. with the members. with each other. safe, safe enough to be open and honest about who they are. what the like. what they love. what they hate. safe, safe, safe. kevin likes that word. he tastes it, and it tastes like a dream in his mouth.   
how he wishes he could feel safe again.

“be honest, you just want me to stay with you”, jacob says, jokingly.

kevin smiles. he feels his heart stop for a second, but he smiles. it hurts, because it doesn’t. because is easy. because it isn’t.

“and what about it?” he asks, laughing again. 

jacob laughs too. he doesn’t answer. he just takes his phone out, deletes this prompt, and closes his eyes. his hand travels the other boy’s arm, wrapped around his chest.

safe. this is safe.

your prompt: jacob helping kevin dry and brush their hair after a shower. 

jacob’s hair is caramel now. he dyed it a few days ago. kevin likes it, he decides, as he watches their reflection in the mirror. he’s wearing a white shirt. it makes him look even better. jacob is pretty, he decides (he decided a long time ago, but he likes to study the other boy’s features anyway).

kevin’s hair is red. he prefers it black, but he likes red. he feels jacob’s fingers running through his hair, and it’s soft and domestic and silent and comforting. it’s not romantic, it’s like coming home. 

“all done”, jacob says, still brushing his hair with his fingers, and their eyes meet in the mirror. “not bad, right?”  
“you did a great job, actually”. 

jacob lets out a shy smile. kevin doesn’t know what to do with his fingers.

“you look great”, the other says, before patting his back and going out of the bathroom.

the others start screaming, screams of joy, “you’ve been in there for like an hour!”. kevin can’t listen to them. he has jacob’s words on repeat on his head. and there’s something on the tip of his tongue, something he wants to let out, but the words won’t come. not yet.

your prompt: jacob and kevin cuddling under the stars. 

they’re so sleep they can barely keep their eyes open. they’re at the dorm’s rooftop, laying on a table cloth (“hey, this is as good as it gets”, “we’re boo boo the fool, jacob”), and they’re fighting the urge to just leave and let eric have his victory. but there’s something on kevin’s chest, bubbly and nervous and it won’t let him forget that jacob’s less than two centimeters away from him and he has a hand on the other boy’s because he was cold and of course the only way to help was to hold his hand. 

his fingertips ache. he aches. he loves him. oh, he loves him. he loves his best friend. he’s in love with his best friend. he has fallen for his best friend. his fingertips ache because there’s so much love in his body he thinks he’s going to explode and turn into confetti, and he won’t mind because every single confetti flake will touch jacob’s body again. 

“hey, are you sleeping?”  
“mhm, maybe”  
“i need to tell you something”  
“mhm?”  
“i don’t want the ten dollars”

jacob’s eyes open, slowly, and he turns around to face kevin. 

“what about the frappuccino?”  
“eric can have it”  
“mhm, is that so?”  
“yes. i… i think i understand why you didn’t want anything”  
“do you?”  
“i don’t want anything either. i want nothing”

jacob’s cups kevin’s face with his hand. their breathes create tiny clouds. they’re not watching the stars anymore. jacob has stars in his eyes. he has a whole galaxy. kevin doesn’t need to look at the sky anymore.

jacob closes the distance between them, and before kevin can say anything his mind goes blank and he can only think about jacob’s lips on his, soft and warm and almost sweet. he kisses him back and suddenly all the oxygen in the air is gone and he can’t believe that there’s a way to kiss a feeling but jacob tastes like home, like laughing and sunshine and scented candles and late night conversations and bickering and playfulness and like jacob, like heaven, like being in love. he feels jacob’s hands clinging onto his neck even when they break the kiss and when jacob buries his head in kevin’s chest, it’s when kevin can finally hear it.

sobbing.  
“jake? jakey? oh god, are you okay?” kevin asks, trying to make jacob look at him. 

it doesn’t take too much. jacob looks up and kevin’s fingers rush to his cheeks, cupping his face softly.

“i’m sorry, i’m just… so happy” jacob laughs, teary eyed still, happier than he’s ever been. “i’m… so in love with you. so in love kev you don’t even…”

he breaks into soft sobs again. 

“it’s okay”, kevin says, kissing his cheeks, wet and salty. “it’s okay”

there is something kevin wants to say. but it will have to wait.  
(“i know. i’m in love with you too”).

(your prompt: kevin kissing away jacob's tears.)


End file.
